


Hold My Hand Now

by levviewrites909



Series: Because You Couldn't Sleep [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Teencast, cute stuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levviewrites909/pseuds/levviewrites909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been dating for a bit now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand Now

“You’re my boyfriend.”

Ross looked over, staring at Smith like he had just said the most obvious thing ever. Ross still blushed when he said it, despite the fact they’ve been dating for a week and he should be used to it by now.

“Yup,” the dark-haired teen nodded in his direction, grinning.

Smith had repeated that three word sentence over and over this week, each time sounding so surprised like it was some unbelievable anomalie. It always made Ross feel somewhat special, being that Smith treated him like he was a king and just seemed so in awe of him.

The redhead turned, shifting closer to him on the hard cafeteria bench. Katie, Trott, Sjin, and Simon occupied the seats in front of them, with Kim to Smith’s right and Lewis to Ross’ left. The noise of the cafeteria almost wasn’t there when Smith looked at Ross, drowned out in favor of focusing on the cute way he blushed and got all flustered.

The rest of their friends were caught up in a discussion about something that neither of the two could place, just staring at each other with dopey grins and wide eyes. Katie was sat in Trott’s lap, and although Smith had told Ross it was okay to do so many times, the shorter had always refused, being too flustered to properly do  _anything_  with Smith when others were around.

Smith sighed, raising his eyebrows at his boyfriend as he brought his hand up from his lap and placed it on the table, its palm up and hand out-stretched. Ross stared at Smith and then back at the hand, again blushing as he giggled. He slowly reached forward to take it, dragging their hands under the table as if it was a secret they were together.

The redhead grinned, scooting even closer to Ross so their jean-clad thighs were brushing. He brought their hands into Ross’ lap, settling on his upper thigh and sighing as he leaned closer into his boyfriend.

Ross continued eating with his right hand, barely half-way finished with the sandwich Smith had bought him from Subway earlier. They slowly found themselves back in the conversation, talking casually with their hands grasped together in a show of affection.

Apparently their friends were talking about a movie, making plans to meet at the cinema this weekend.

“I’m up for it,” Smith spoke up. He glanced over at Ross, smiling when he got a nod from him.

“Well, then Sjin you just have to ask Sips,” Trott muttered, his chin in the crook of Katie’s shoulder.

The brunet nodded, fixing his beanie and then his glasses. “He’ll probably say yes. He’ll take any excuse to snog me in the back of a cinema.”

“All of you disgusting sods will be,” Kim scoffed from Smith’s left. She rolled her eyes, eating noodles out of a red tupperware container.

“Don’t worry, I doubt Lewis and Simon will be, Kim,” Ross chuckled, craning his neck to look at the ebony-haired girl.

She just rolled her eyes, shaking her head, taking another bite of noodles. “Well, I‘m up for it. Been waiting to see Deadpool for ages.”

“You sure Duncan’s too sick to come,” Katie questioned. “I just feel bad for leaving him out, we usually do these things together as a group.”

Kim shrugged. “He’ll be fine. Probably jerking off since I’m not there 24/7 anymore.”

They all laughed, continuing their banter with sex jokes and rude comments about each other. It was nice, normal.

Ross’ laugh always made Smith’s heart speed up, and he found himself constantly squeezing his hand as an affirmation of:  _I really like you._  


End file.
